


I Love You

by Estelle4Ever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rainbow Rowell gets credits for the situation and some dialogues, inspired from Fangirl, niall is a bit insecure, zayn in mullingar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle4Ever/pseuds/Estelle4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How come we never spend time with Sean and Darragh and Deo?" Zayn asked his boyfriend curiously, "And Willie too, for that matter? I mean, I thought they were your favorite part of Mullingar."</p>
<p> Niall stiffened slightly, before saying, "They are. One of my favorite parts. And we do spend a lot of time together." </p>
<p> "<i>You</i> spend time with them, Ni." Zayn corrected, resting his chin on the blond's head, "I mean, why do the two of us never spend time with them? As in <i>both</i> of us. Do they not like me or something?" </p>
<p>"They like you just fine." Niall replied sincerely. </p>
<p> Zayn frowned in confusion.</p>
<p> From the moment the conversation had started, Niall wouldn't look him in the eye.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A cute fic inspired from a part from Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell. This story is based on a scene in the book, so all credits for the main plot go to her.</p>
<p>A few dialogues are from the book, too, but tweaked to suit my story.</p>
<p>I'm not stealing anything, I promise! It's just inspiration, and all credits go where they are due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

Zayn loved Mullingar.

It was exactly as Niall had described it- serene, yet bustling. Quiet, but noisy. 

_Light and dark_ , Zayn thought. _Yin and Yang._

It was his first time visiting as Niall's boyfriend. In fact, this visit marked only his second stay in Mullingar, out of the three years he had known Niall.

"Zayn, dear, are you sure you don't want a snack?" a voice said, and Zayn whirled around to see Niall's mum, Maura, standing in front of him.

"Oh." Zayn let out a breath, "No, I'm good, thanks, Maura."

"Well, if you're sure. But you _are_ far too skinny, Zayn. Do they feed you enough when you're on tour?" she squinted at him.

"They do." he assured her, "Trust me, we eat more than enough. And lunch was so good that I won't bee hungry till tonight."

Maura laughed fondly, "Always a charmer, you."

"Nah, that's a cross between Harry and Ni." Zayn could feel his face break into a smile at the mere thought of the loud, bubbly blond.

Maura saw this and beamed. She and Bobby had been delighted when Niall told them he was dating Zayn. Zayn's family wasn't much better. Tricia and the girls had squealed and jumped around and actually cried, while Yaser just gave him a wink and said, "Well done, son."

Zayn was snapped out of his reverie by the slam of the door and loud footsteps.

"Zee!" Niall greeted, eyes soft and smile wide, "I knew you'd be awake. Sean and Darragh say hi."

Zayn, who could hardly handle being separated from Niall for ten minutes, let alone two hours, opened his arms.

Niall giggled and leaned into him, wrapping his arms around Zayn's neck.

Zayn had told Niall he loved him several times before, but he knew Niall wasn't quite ready to say it back. That was fine, because Zayn could see the love in Niall's eyes. He could see the pure adoration. Zayn also knew that Niall had gone through a lot when his parents got divorced, and he was a bit afraid of love.

Zayn knew Niall loved him, even if he was still afraid to say it. And that was fine.

Zayn would wait forever. The best part was that he knew he wouldn't have to.

"Missed you." Niall mumbled.

Zayn kissed the blond's forehead, his eyelids, both his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips.

Niall sighed happily into the kiss and pulled his boyfriend closer, deepening it. 

When they finally pulled away from each other, they were both wearing matching goofy smiles and pink blushes. 

"Hi." Zayn whispered adoringly.

Niall peeked up at Zayn through his eyelashes and replied softly, "Hi."

"Ahem." both the boys jumped and turned around to face Maura, who was unable to hide her grin.

"Oh." Niall said sheepishly, "Oh, right. Um. Hi, Ma. Didn't see you there."

"I realize that, young man." Maura answered, mock sternly, "Now, I don't care if you are an international superstar and I don't care if you've got a whole army of people just to bring you a glass of water. In this house, you will clear up the mud you've tracked into the house and you will pick your dirty clothes off the couch, because we both know they go in the hamper."

"But _Mum_ -"

"No buts, young man. I know for a fact that fame will not spoil my son. I don't care how many celebrities you've met-"

"I know you don't care about all that." Niall grumbled.

Maura's eyes softened, "And I'm still so incredibly proud of you, Niall. So, so proud. Of all of you." her eyes brightened, "And I love you very much."

Niall kissed his mother's cheek, "Love you too, Ma. Now, why the fancy outfit? Are you off?"

Zayn turned his attention back to Maura and realized she was wearing formals.

"Holly's mother invited me to a little gathering at her house." Maura answered airily, "So, yes, I'm off. And I want you to stop by and say hello to Holly and her family later, do you hear me?"

"Yes, mum." Niall sighed, "Tell them I said hi. Have fun."

"I will, darling. And you two- no monkey business!"

Zayn turned bright red, but Niall just laughed and ushered his mother out of the house, before locking the door and turning back to Zayn.

"So." he said teasingly, leaning against the door, "No monkey business, I'm afraid."

"Aww." Zayn pouted, pressing his body up against Niall's, "I had plans."

"Did you now?" Niall chuckled, "I'm afraid they'll have to wait."

Zayn wrapped an arm around Niall's waist and inched his hand lower, "You want me to tell you my plans?"

Niall sucked in a breath, nodding quickly.

Zayn put his lips next to Niall's ears, "I am going to _wreck_ you." he growled softly, "And I'm going to have you begging and screaming my name _so_ loud, you hear me, Princess?"

Niall let out a long breath, "Tonight." he whispered hoarsely.

Zayn grinned lazily and squeezed Niall's bum. Niall let out another shaky breath.

"Fuck." he moaned, "God, Zee, stop. You drive me crazy."

Zayn's eyes softened, "You're so beautiful." _And I love you._

"Zee."

"So gorgeous." _And I love you._

"Zayn."

"So fucking perfect." _And I love you._

Niall swatted Zayn's chest playfully, "Stop it, babe."

Zayn opened his mouth again, but before he could speak, Niall cut him off- with his lips.

Time kissing Niall was time well spent, Zayn decided, as he pushed his tongue into Niall's mouth.

After ten minutes of heavy making out, Niall pulled away, "If we don't stop now, we will be stark naked in five minutes and my mother will have to go through the excruciating pain of watching me come while your dick is in my arse."

" _Niall_." Zayn said, half-laughingly, "Sometimes I can't believe what comes out of that pretty mouth."

Niall laughed, too, pressing one more kiss to Zayn's lips.

"Make me an omelette?" the Bradford boy asked hopefully, "I love watching you cook. You look so fucking cute."

Niall groaned, but still straightened up and headed for the kitchen, motioning for Zayn to follow him. 

Zayn sat on the counter-top as Niall pulled out all the necessary items.

"You're quite domestic, you know." Zayn commented idly, "It's so adorable. You're making food and mopping and folding clothes, and you look so cute. And the next minute, you are spitting out the dirtiest talk I've ever heard."

Niall laughed, "Or I'm on my knees." he waggled his eyebrows at Zayn, who grinned.

They were quite for some time, Niall making an omelette and Zayn watching Niall.

Eventually, Zayn said, "Did you have a good time with Sean and Darragh?"

"Oh, yeah, the best!" Niall replied enthusiastically, "It's been fucking forever since I last saw them, it was so great!"

As Niall launched into a story, Zayn couldn't help a slightly troubling thought cross his mind.

Once Niall wrapped up his tale, Zayn said hesitantly, "Ni?"

"Yeah?"

"How come we never spend time with Sean and Darragh and Deo?" Zayn asked his boyfriend curiously, "And Willie too, for that matter? I mean, I thought they were your favorite part of Mullingar."

Niall stiffened slightly, before saying, "They are. One of my favorite parts. And we do spend a lot of time together." 

" _You_ spend time with them, Ni." Zayn corrected, resting his chin on the blond's head, "I mean, why do the two of us never spend time with them? As in _both_ of us. Together. Do they not like me or something?" 

"They like you just fine." Niall replied sincerely. 

Zayn frowned in confusion.

From the moment the conversation had started, Niall wouldn't look him in the eye. Which was a very un-Niall like thing to do.

And Zayn really wanted to know. When Harry had visited Mullingar, he had sent snaps of him and Niall playing golf with Deo and Willie. When Sean was in London, he went out to eat with Niall and Liam. When Louis flew to Dublin early, he's spent the day with Scott and Darragh and Niall.

Yet Zayn, Niall's own boyfriend, had never spent time with Niall and his home-friends. At least, not by _himself_ with Niall and his home-friends. There were always extra people. Too many extra people.

A horrifying thought suddenly occurred to Zayn, "Niall? Ni, are you, like, embarrassed? Of me?"

Niall nearly dropped the egg, "Wha- Zayn, _what?!_

No! Of course not! Where the fuck did you- _what?"_

"No, I get it." Zayn rambled, "It's fine, Ni. I'm- it's okay, I get it. I guess people always expected you to go out with Haz or Liam or-"

"Zayn, no, stop." Niall said firmly, "I'm not embarrassed of you. I don't know where you got that idea. You are the sweetest, most talented, most gorgeous human being ever. I can't possibly be embarrassed of the most amazing person in my life."

Zayn felt a pleasant flush creep up his neck, but he plowed on, "Then why don't you ever call me to hang out with your friends? I mean, Haz and Lou and Liam all do. Even Josh and Sandy, for fuck's sake." 

Niall lowered his eyes, "I'm not. I don't..."

Zayn hopped off the counter-top and switched off the stove, "You can make another omelette later. Niall. What's wrong?"

"Maybe it would be easier?" Niall said finally, looking up at Zayn with a small smile, "Like, if you'd met all of us at the same time. Instead of meeting me first."

"What?" 

"Like." Niall let out a long huff of breath, "I mean, if you met all of us at once, I'd know-" he shook his head, "Never mind, Zee, it's stupid. You can come play football with us tomorrow."

"Niall, no." Zayn said seriously, "Please. Tell me."

"I just- they're always a bit better." Niall said softly, "Smarter, nicer, funnier."

"They're not international superstars." Zayn pointed out, kissing Niall's cheek, "I love all your friends, I really do. And your mum hates it when I call you a superstar. But you are. You'd be my superstar no matter what."

Niall shook his head, "That's not the point. I sometimes feel like....maybe if you'd met all of us at the same time, I'd know you had enough information to choose me."

Zayn swore his heart stopped for a moment, "Oh, _Ni._ "

Niall looked away, "I told you it was stupid."

"No, Niall, it's not- it's not stupid. I never thought _that_ was why you never-" Zayn drew in a breath, "I had enough information to choose you."

Niall still hadn't looked up, "You'd hardly met them twice when we got together."

"It doesn't matter." Zayn said, "It doesn't matter because there's nobody like you. There's nobody better than you. I love the way you smile and laugh because you light up the whole room. I like the way you're so friendly and honest to everyone but you only truly open up to the people you trust. I love your blue eyes and blond hair- and I love your brown hair, too. I love the way you sing, like a fucking angel. I love the way you swear like a sailor and bake cupcakes and insist on wiping your shoes on the mat. I like that you're so loud all the time, so brash, but you have a soft side, this _one_ soft smile. I love that you don't smile at everyone like that, because when you smile at me-" Zayn pushed his finger under Niall's chin, "Niall. Look at me."

Niall did.

"I would choose you over everyone."

Niall's eyes were filled with unshed tears. His cheeks were pink. His hair was messy.

Zayn had never seen anyone more beautiful.

Niall leaned his head on Zayn's chest, breathing heavily, and when he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you. Zayn."

Zayn's breath hitched. Joy coursed through his body. Joy and love and happiness and more love, "Say it again."

Niall repeated himself, quiet and shy, but so honest, and Zayn swept him up, pressing kiss after kiss onto his lips, "I love you, too, Niall. Fuck, I love you so much."

They never made another omelette.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a scene from Fangirl by Rainbow Rowell, so all credits for the main plot go to her.
> 
> A few dialogues are from the book, too, but tweaked to suit my story.
> 
> I'm not stealing anything, I promise! It's just inspiration, and all credits go where they are due.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -Estelle


End file.
